An Unexpected Turn of Events
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: I just kept going back to sleep mode. Going back to sleep mode. Going back to sleep mode. Only to find that I still woke up in the same place. I was still in this wreckage. Trapped. Why hadn't anyone come looking for me yet? Had Enzan forgotten about me so easily?
1. Chapter 1

I just kept going back to sleep mode. Going back to sleep mode. Going back to sleep mode. Only to find that I still woke up in the same place. I was still in this wreckage. Trapped. Why hadn't anyone come looking for me yet? Had Enzan forgotten about me so easily? No. He wouldn't. I have been his closest friend all his life. He wouldn't just leave me to just sit here in this unless he had to. I drew in a breath and let it out. Maybe he had thought that the PET had gotten crushed in the destruction. I rested my head on my knees. The last time I had felt this helpless… Have I ever felt this helpless before?... Not that I can recall but I do remember feeling useless before.

Enzan was little then. His mother had died. He had taken to locking himself in his room after that. The sad, lonely, and maybe a little depressed look was almost too much to look at on a regular basis. It was such a heart wrenching sight. I had tried so many things to coax him out of that state. However he got annoyed or upset at my attempts to get him to leave his room, think a little happier, etc… When I had asked him whether his mother would have preferred him to enjoy his life rather than cutting himself off from the world… well that got me thrown into a desk drawer for an hour or so. Not my best idea but I had to start somewhere. When he finally pulled the PET out he admitted that she probably wouldn't have been happy about his decision. So I asked him whether he was going to come to terms with the fact that he had to move on.

Back in the drawer…

I really didn't know how to deal with kids at that time. I relied on common sense to deal with things. Facing the issue was the only way to solve it. Though while Enzan was a bright kid he was just that, a kid. Facing an issue isn't what kids want to do. That and death is hard on a child. Especially if it was their mother. Took a while for him to finally decide to bring me back out. When he did though he was silent. Figuring that I should probably apologize I did just that. Then through the whole phase I had either kept my mouth shut or offered carefully chosen words of encouragement. None of it really helped and he had basically gone through the trouble by himself.

Then there was that time I had gotten left behind when he went to a park. He came back crying and covered in dirt which I was sure if his father was there he would have gotten scolded. 'No need for tears or smiles' apparently. He sat on his bed crying and I couldn't do anything about it. Having no physical being I could do nothing to comfort him. It took a while to coax the information out of him. After all he hadn't wanted to talk about it and I didn't want to push the subject too far and anger him. That usually ended up with me thrown into the desk drawer. Apparently some larger kid had bullied him. That seemed to be the norm for a while. He'd go out and play and come back crying. He quit going much to my relief. I had started running out of things to say to him. Repeating things never had much of an impact.

So we ended up talking a lot more after he quit leaving. We really couldn't do much but talk. We'd talk, I'd fetch certain files or games for him when needed, help him with homework that probably wasn't meant for a child his age, and that was really it. Not much you can do when you have no physical form. However he started taking me along when he went places instead of leaving me in his bedroom. I stayed silent unless he specifically spoke to me as to not cause any problems or interrupt anything. It turned out that silence was usually the best way to deal with things around him. He confided in me and actually spoke of the matters that bothered him without me having to ask him for it and slowly drag it out of the kid. He was a handful that was for sure but it was worth it to see him smile when he looked at me.

On a warm summer day he had been looking out the window. The longing look was obvious in the reflection on the glass. I had just told him to go outside after a while. Nothing was going to change if he just stared at the grass and birds. He was silent for a bit and I started to think over what I had said in search of something in those words that could have possibly upset him. Yet when he turned to look at me I saw no anger or sadness. He simply questioned if I would be lonely. After assuring him that I would not be he looked back out the window for a bit before turning back to me and asking whether I'd like to see the park. I had declined the offer and he frowned before doing what kids do best and not taking no for an answer no matter what you said. In the end he took me along. The problem was the bully never actually went away. It was like the pasts previous problems had just been waiting for him. Just exactly how much trouble had I caused him over the years due to my inability to do anything?

He walked around the little playground and the grassy field and chatted happily. I listened intently like I usually did when a rather stuck up sounding voice played and made the users presence known. Enzan quickly became quiet. All lightheartedness of the situation was gone before he even turned to face the larger boy. He shrunk away from each insult. Ranging from his clothes to his hair to his lifestyle. Each cold laugh seemed to pierce right through his protective walls that I noticed him building over time. Honestly the boy reminded me of a jackal or a wolf. Searching for his new prey and hunting in a pack that was weaker than him in strength. After who knew how many comments I spoke up and told him off. Enzan seemed a bit surprised. His gaze went down to me. The boy sneered and made a few comments about him having a PET at his age and something about not being responsible enough to take care of it. A moment later he snatched the PET from him and took off with another of his cold laughs. The other boys lagged behind.

Once hidden behind one of the few trees in the park he sneered at me through the screen. I spoke calmly saying that just because his life was poor that didn't mean he had to take it out on others. He quickly dropped the cocky attitude and glared at me. He demanded what I meant so I responded with 'I mean no one likes you for acting this way. Do you think those kids follow you because they like you? They follow you because they're scared of you.' At that everything went downhill. He glared at me and argued and went through the whole denial comments and at some point in the… 'discussion' he decided that enough was enough. Shouting something about me asking for it he dropped the PET and picked up the nearest hard object. Saying I was going to be sorry he raised the item I now identified as a standard rock he regained his sneer. I sighed more worried about Enzan's reaction to my demise. I closed my eyes though no one could tell and awaited the blow.

I opened them again however when I heard said childs yell. I was surprised to find that Enzan had tackled the older boy that he had been so afraid of. However that was the only real hit he got on him. Due to Enzan being younger and much less muscled he was quickly thrown to the side and I could do nothing but watch as he was hit and shoved to the ground several times. After what had seemed like an eternity he pulled a quick escape. Snatching up the PET he took off. Shouts following him. Once safely back inside the house he fled to his room and just like last time settled on his bed covered in dirt. He was breathing heavily and I spoke a soft apology after a minute. He shook his head. A small smile graced his features as he thanked me for sticking up for him and I think that was one of the last smiles I got from him in a while. His walls were quickly built after many lessons from tutors and his fathers scoldings at emotions in general.

I sighed and pulled myself from my memories. I looked at the scrap metal prison the PET had been trapped in for days now. I reverted to sitting crosslegged. I shifted my position several times as time went by. I debated on whether I should just go back to sleep mode again. I leaned against the side of the screen and started to do just that. I quickly became alert as I heard metal being overturned and shoved to the side. He came back for me. The metal scrap that was now hardly identifiable was moved out of the way slowly. The tension almost felt like it was killing me. Three days stuck in this mess was enough for me. I wanted out. I wanted to go back to assisting my Operator. I now knew what boredom and doubt was and I didn't like it. Wham! The metal was tossed to the side.

Hope crushed.

Two dirty and poor looking teenagers stood before me. A female and a younger male. They looked to be siblings but how would I know for sure? The girl smiled a smile that put me on edge though I refused to show it. He looked to her possible brother who had gained a similar expression.

"How much do you think we can sell it for?"


	2. Chapter 2

Now what? No one was listening to a word that I was saying… Well I knew my worth now at least. Just fifty dollars. Those kids seemed happy. The cost, I suppose made sense. The PEt was most likely damaged. Also they took the first offer that they were given… At least I was out of that disaster area. The place was pretty unstable. Something may have given out and actually crushed the PET. Out of the ruins of a building and onto a countertop. Then again now that I was out of there he wouldn't be able to find me. Just perfect. Out of the frying pan and into the freezer really. With how things are going I'll end up in the fire with someone promoting Darkloid. Plus this guy wasn't reconsidering his decision of not helping me. Didn't even bother hearing me out. All I got was a sharp glare and a quick shut up or be quiet. Apparently he wasn't having a very good day. Honestly I hoped that was it. Because if he was naturally like that I would be in trouble. No chance at seeing Enzan ever again.

Maybe I could convince someone walking into this junk store to send a message for me. That would be my best bet. The man sat down at the counter. The clacking of a keyboard was the only sound besides the ticking of a cheap clock. An antique that I was a little surprised at its working condition. I took a quick look around from my limited view. Things from new to ancient were displayed on shelves and tables. The more supposeably expensive things sat in glass cases. The place looked like it hadn't been dusted in a while. The limited view I had was rather bothersome since I couldn't get a look outside. Though I knew that it would make no difference if I knew where I was or not I still wanted some idea. My gaze traveled to the man. I studied him since I hadn't bothered to before. Why not know the face of the person I was stuck with until who knew when?

He looked rather old. Didn't seem like a very friendly person by the look of it but then again I may just be connecting his look to the first experience I had with him. His hair was an old mixture of white and gray and he was balding at the top. What hair he had was messy to say the very least. It look like he hadn't even bothered with it in a long while. Few days to a week maybe. The bags under his dark eyes and the way his stiff hands made a shape as he hunched over in his chair gave away to the sleepless nights and stress. His dull eyes flicked to me as I shifted my position to sitting crosslegged like I had in the darkness of those unstable ruins. He didn't appear to be glaring at me in that short moment in time so maybe he wasn't so bad.

There I stayed for the next two hours. Just watching the stranger go about his business in a very lazy almost scatterbrained fashion. Then the door open and someone walked in.

"Hi, Ignis." Came the voice of a child.

"Hey kid. Your dad sending you on his errands again?" He asked as the child came into view.

He was a small brunette and he smiled happily like he hadn't a care in the world. The shirt he wore held the picture of what I assumed was a popular cartoon character saying some catchphrase that most kids would be thrilled to say and hear. His jeans had a few holes in them but they seemed very old in his defense. The shirt however looked much newer so it was an interesting pairing.

"Yeah. Here's the money for what he ordered." The child offered a decent sum of cash and the man I now identified as Ignis took it.

"Just wait here and I'll get the parts for you." He smiled.

Maybe he really wasn't that bad. I watched him enter the back room with the child. The child looked around the shop with little interest as he waited, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes. I stood.

"Excuse me."

The kid quickly caught sight of me. He seemed a little surprised. His interest quickly drawn he approached. He gave me a perplexed look.

"I didn't know Ignis sold Navi's." He eyed me curiously.

I couldn't give him an answer for that so I just cast the statement to the side.

"I was wondering if you-"

The door opened and he quit listening. Ignis walked out with a little box in his hands. Setting it on the counter he pulled out a roll of packing tape and sealed it up.

"PET catch your attention did it?" He asked handing the kid the box.

"When did you start selling PETs?"

"Technically just a couple of hours ago or so. A pair walked in with saying it was abandoned."

"Someone abandoned it?" The kid frowned sadly. "Why would someone do that?"

"I wouldn't know kiddo. Now get going before your dad starts to wonder where you are."

"... How much are you selling it for?"

"Actually I was thinking of taking it apart."

What? I take it back. Not a nice person.

"What?!" The kid looked horrified. "You can't do that!"

"It's damaged anyway Claus. No point in trying to sell it." Ignis attempted to reason but Claus wouldn't have it.

"No you're wrong. I'll buy it."

"Do you even have any money kid?" He looked sceptical.

"Well no, but I can make some. How much will you sell it for?"

"Oh I don't know… If you can make fifty dollars by the end of the week I'll give it to you."

"Ok!" The kid smiled but soon lost it. "Wait… what are you going to do with it at the end of the week?"

"Kid I have things that need part to be fixed and there are a few things in these PETs that I can use. Remember that little machine in the back? If I wipe the main chip I can fix it. Then-"

"That isn't fair. You can't just kill harmless things for your own benefit."

"Its a program kid."

"He's not an it. How would you feel in his position?"

"It doesn't have feelings-"

"Does to." Claus argued.

Ignis sighed. "Just go."

"I want a full week." He pressed.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed.

Claus walked out with a triumphant skip in his step. Ignis eyed me. I said nothing and after a minute he went about his business once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Live! After my computer died on me I had to start using my mothers for school purposes and I had a little adventure with trying to get a new one only to find that the one from the pawn shop was cheap for a reason. So now I work off my mothers while she is working on the pawn shop one.**

For the next couple of days I sat in silence as people came in occasionally and looked at the old content rather than buying. Ignis as I had learned that he was called moved around the shop stiffly with a large fake smile. Trying his hardest to try and sell something, anything. Though his efforts were all in vain. The potential customers left without spending anything. I watched as he sat down with an exasperated sigh.

"... Try dusting."

"Huh?"

"The amount of dust present and smudges on the objects and glass will decrease sales by about 35%."

He stared at me for a moment. "And just what gives you the right to order me around?"

"I didn't mean to offend. It was just a suggestion."

He mumbled something as he went back to his computer. I took another glance around the room from my limited view. Everything besides the actual requests that he worked on were old and didn't look very appealing. So maybe offering to buy the useless modern tech would bring in more people. Then in addition he could fix those items up and resell them. He would have a much easier time. More income and a higher chance of selling the antiques. First off was dusting though. Feigning success would be better than trying to have someone feel bad enough to buy out of pity. Day four of that week and the old man started wiping down surfaces. He 'made it clear' that he was doing it because he wanted to and not because I suggested it. I tried my luck later that same day.

"Have you considered buying more modern items?"

"This is an antique store." He reminded coldly.

"That may be so, but buying, repairing, and selling may not be such a bad idea. More income and a higher chance of selling what you already have."

"Che. Whether you try and help me or not I'm still going to take you apart."

"I figured."

And so on fifth day some old clock was sold and I caught the look Ignis gave me. One of mild curiosity. Day six and he started advertising that he would buy broken electronics with a on the window. Hopefully that would catch enough attention for him get along fine. The old man wasn't too bad. I had learned of his dead wife and the son who had died in a car crash a year ago. He really hadn't been one of the lucky ones of late. So I suppose that in turn gave him to be a little cold. He did however like the boy, Claus. He reminded him of his son apparently. Day seven. Tomorrow I'd be taken apart. The base chip that kept the PET running would be of use to him apparently. I suppose that was enough of a reason. My last day was spent watching the man moving here and there as usual. This was the day. Ignis took a seat at the counter. He looked the PET over.

"If Claus doesn't show up you're not going to see another day."

"I am aware."

"... That's it? Not going to beg for your life or anything?"

"Why when it would only delay the inevitable?"

"Psh. You're something special alright." He scoffed as he set the PET back down.

Several minutes later and Claus came running through the door.

"I-... Ignis." He gasped. "P- please don't… kill him."

So I was to be deleted. Claus slapped the crumpled bills on the counter and the wad was accompanied with the musical clink of change. Hadn't seen actual money in a Long time. I had to wonder just how he got it. Ignis sifted through the mass. He was counting it casually as Claus gasped and caught his breath.

"Thirty four seventy eight." Ignis spoke.

"I- I'll get the rest. Promise. I'll even work around the shop for free and - and-"

"Bah. Just take the damn thing."

He shoved the PET across the countertop and Claus just caught it as it almost fell off.

"But I thought-"

"Just take it and go before I change my mind." Ignis turned away.

Claus smiled broadly at the man who had turned his back. "Thank you, Ignis. I'll make it up to you somehow."

With that he skipped out of the shop and down the street with the PET in hand.

* * *

Enzan was determined to search. After being confined to a bed after an explosion that had occurred by a mostly unknown enemy and then finding out that Netto and his friends had come back empty handed when they went to search the site had invented little pinpricks of doubt and yet built up hope at the same time. Having not found him was better than finding him broken. So just because they haven't been able to locate him didn't mean that they couldn't yet. If there was one thing Netto had taught him it was never to give up. Not that he'd ever give up on Blues. So he set out to find his Navi with a new determination that day with Netto and his friends. Having decided to check the area again before deciding anything else that was where they were headed. However once at site in question halfway through the area Netto pointed out something that was different since the last time that they had been there. On the first floor of the area there was many things turned over. Enzan grimaced at the thought of his PET, Blues, falling down from the third floor. Things would have to be just right for the PET to come out unscathed, without breaking even. The second and third had been untouched and so the investigation was on.

* * *

This boy chatted on and on almost nonstop in his free time. However I had the patience to deal with it. I had spent many years with an emotionally broken child so a child who was happy go lucky most of the time should be easy to handle. The only problem was trying to get the kid to help me. Most likely he wasn't going to want to give me up after all the work he went through to scavenge that money to save me. Children were children and I had learned a long time ago that they didn't think logically and thought more selfishly.

His mother had almost the same personality as her son. However with being a doting mother she tended to be a bit of a clean freak. She could only relax completely with a clean house. At which point she sat back with a book or watched TV. The father I had yet to see. Not that it really mattered I suppose. It was obvious that he wasn't dead as Claus met me through his father needed a machine part for whatever reason. I was thankful for that. No dead parents meant that things should be rather easygoing.

Claus was good with math and science, but rather lacking with most other subjects so that ended up with me back to helping with a childs homework. As much as it was nice to get a change of pace I hadn't gotten any closer to getting back to Enzan. If anything I had gotten further. If the kid would just plug me into the net I could probably get somewhere where I could contact him or one of his friends. But the kid hadn't even gotten close to such a thing. I was in a bad situation sure, but it was still better than getting taken apart. From the frying pan to the freezer and now I was in neither. At least I wasn't in the fire.

"When am I ever going to use this?"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts at Claus' whining.

"Everyday."

Claus dropped his head onto the English textbook with an exasperated groan.

"The sooner you get this done the sooner you can do what you'd rather be doing."

"We can NetBattle with my friends?" He looked up.

I took a moment. "... It's late isn't it?"

"I guess. Tomorrow then?"

"Could you please focus? You're almost done."

"I'll take that as a yes!" The scratching of a pencil on paper dominated the new silence.

I shifted slightly. Honestly battling with this kid made me uncomfortable. It made me feel like I'd be betraying Enzan in a way.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Thursday. The sun was shining brightly while birds sung and whistled merrily. A gentle breeze was blowing, enticing animals and the occasional insect to come out and witness the new day for themselves. Claus arose reluctantly and drowsily at his mother's calling. A slightly irritated and soft 'I'm up' coming from him as he slipped out of the warmth that his bed brought. I kept quiet as he went about a slow morning ritual. Clothes, bathroom, checking his backpack, scanning the room for any items that could possibly be forgotten. He slowly woke up as things went on and his cheery personality gradually returned. Before I knew it he was scooping up the PET with a large smile before bolting down the stairs with his backpack. His mother greeted him warmly as he jumped the last three steps.

"What's for breakfast? Do I get pancakes?"

"You can't have pancakes every morning." She laughed a little as she presented him with hashbrowns, eggs, and toast. A glass of orange juice soon followed.

"Every other morning then?" He asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes and offered a maybe in response. At that he eagerly ate the freshly made breakfast like it was the last meal he'd ever see. It was good to know that he appreciated his mother and her cooking, but you'd think he'd like to savor it a little more. At least take the time to taste it. I knew Enzan would do anything to have just a bite of his mother's cooking again.

"How did you both sleep?"

"Great!" Claus spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Careful. Don't talk with your mouth full." She chided halfheartedly like she had done it a thousand times before, which I didn't doubt, before turning her attention to me. "And you?"

"It was a rather pleasant night."

"That's good to hear." Her smile was warm as she went about wiping down the counter as hot water filled the sink slowly.

I cast a glance around as the two went about their business. A soft humming played in the background with the chirping of the birds. The counter was made of a dark multi colored marble and the cabinets were painted a soft white. A bold color as it tended to get dirty far easier. However the color and the fact that the windows were void of any curtains made the room look much bigger than it was. The tiled floor had a black and white checkered theme to it. All of the appliances were neatly tucked away against the wall on the back counter, no cords showing. School report cards and drawings were held to the refrigerator by little cat and dog magnets. A little dry erase clipboard stuck to the side of the fridge and held a calendar with a little erasable marker to add in events and such. Apparently his mother planned to go shopping tomorrow. Dentist for Claus on the 22nd this month. Bank next Tuesday. Sammy's Birthday on the 19th. Wonder who Sammy is...

Claus downed the glass of juice as his mother turned off the water before piling dishes in.

"Almost ready to go?"

"Mmmhmm!" Claus nearly tripped on the chair leg, but caught himself before starting toward the door, which by the look I had of the house yesterday, was to the garage.

"Your lunch, Claus." His mother called without turning around.

"Oh yeah." He spun on his heel, snatched it from off the counter and headed back out while his mother grabbed her keys.

Claus was quickly in the back seat.

"Seatbelt."

"Got it."

"Homework?" She started the car.

"Yep."

"Any problems with it?"

"Nope."

Well that was a lie…

"You sure?" The garage door opened and she pulled out.

"Blues helped me. It's fine."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Checking both ways she pulled onto the street and was off.

"Yep. But then I ate so…"

"Did you brush your hair?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it."

"I did! I promise!"

He protested and she just stifled her laugh into a hum.

"Did you drop your laundry down the shoot?"

"Uh… No."

She sighed, but said nothing.

"It's not that much."

"Maybe not now, but it piles up. Remember last time? You had the start on the small mountain behind your door."

"It was not that big."

"You could barely open it."

"That was just because it was behind the door."

"And why was it there in the first place?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I love you?"

"I love you too, baby."

She pulled up in front of the school.

"Bye, mom!" Claus was out the door and heading toward the school the moment it stopped.

She waved back and pulled away before disappearing around the corner. Then Claus practically skipped through the double doors. Well at least with his happy go lucky personality he would, I hope, be harder to upset than Enzan was growing up. If not then he wouldn't stay angry with me for as long.

The school was pretty large for a school of such young children. Pretty clean. Lots of chatter though. I didn't catch the name on the way in, but my assumption was that the school was either very popular, it was more for the rich, or a school got shut down in the past and they had to add more to it to make sure they could hold all of the children. A great number of children were in each classroom or in the hallways. Talking of various topics ranging from pets and parents to food and chores. Then of course there was the quiet gossip that would be slowly passed around and spread until it reached the one person who would speak of it boldly and thus turn it into the talk of the student body for a while until something new came up.

I caught sight of the janitor trying to wipe away some skid marks on the cheaply tiled floor as Claus went up the second staircase. So not for the rich. That narrows it down a bit, but that was still nothing I could have passed along if I somehow got into the net.

Down the hall and to the left Claus entered the classroom. Kids chatted happily. A couple of boys were picking on a girl who wasn't all bark as she shoved one of them. The boys 'oohed' as she shot back some sarcastic remark before storming across the room only to take a seat in a desk covered in glittering stickers. A few girls stood in what I had dubbed gossip circles long ago. Each whispering in turn and giggling. The blond with the braid looked up at the boy doodling on the front board absentmindedly before snickering. The other two followed suit. Though it didn't seem too bad really as another pointed to a redhead making the short haired brunette blush and shake her head.

Then there was a boy with his nose in a book. A math book to be precise. He ran a hand through his midnight hair nervously. It was this boy who Claus approached.

"Hey, Lucas. Skip out on math again?" Claus spoke up making the other boy jump, but he recovered quickly.

"Not everyone can be a math genius like you." He pouted a bit before turning in his seat to face his friend.

"You really shouldn't let that sit until the last minute if it takes you so long to do it. I could help you, ya know."

"No offense, but you're a bad teacher. You just did the work for me last time I asked you for help."

There was a small debate before I was brought to their attention much to my dismay.

"What'd you do to it? It's all beat up."

"Nothing. He was all beat up when I got him from Ignis. He was abandoned."

"What? Really? Why?"

"I dunno, but I bought him myself and saved him." Claus seemed to be glowing with pride. "Ignis was gonna take him apart."

"Huh… Mr. Bonapart sells Navis now?"

"I'm not sure. Blues was the only one there that I saw."

"How much did ya pay and where'd you get the money?"

"Ignis wanted fifty for him, but he gave me a discount so I bought him for thirty four dollars. Mrs. Vale and some other neighbors paid me for running errands for them."

"Really… You should tell Danny. Maybe then he'll quit bragging about his Navi."

"I highly doubt it. But I'll challenge him and I'll win. Then he'll see."

"Do you even know how to battle?"

Yes do you even know how? Honestly I was half and half on the subject. If he didn't then hopefully he'd back down, but I doubted it. He was too determined. So there was a chance I'd be, well I wouldn't say crushed, more like take a beating from a navi far lower than my own level due to the childs incompetence in the ways of battle. But on the other hand if he miraculously did then I would have to fight a battle and cooperate with an operator that wasn't mine. That wasn't Enzan. And that felt like a betrayal within itself.

"Well I've never done it before, but I've seen dad fight virus' before. Also with the chips that he gave me almost a year ago I think I have pretty good understanding."

"You mean the ones he didn't need because he never used them?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That might not be enough."

"Oh whatever, CHIPPY."

Chippy? What was a chippy?

"I chipped my tooth a year ago." Lucas protested.

"Yeah, but it's still funny."

"Are you never going to let me live that down?"

"Nope." He replied with a large grin. "That cat didn't want-"

"STOP right There. It looked like it was stuck, ok?"

Claus just snickered.

"Shut up."

That was when the bell rang. Within a span of two minutes all the children were in their seats and the teacher was at the front of the room.

"Alright class I hope you all enjoyed your spring break. Would anyone like to share what they did?"

"Oh! Oh! I would! Me me!" Some excited boy at the front was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yes, Matthew. Go ahead."

"Looks like Matty forgot to take his pills this morning."

"Or too much of it."

The hushed comments flew back and forth as the over excited child ignored it and flew into a rather wild story that couldn't have possibly taken place.

**Hey guys. Sorry about taking so long. I just haven't been writing lately. Forgive any errors in the lines above. One: I have a new computer Two: I'm sick and sleep deprived.**

**I got sick. Sore throat, runny nose, all that good stuff. So I didn't go to work and I had nothing of real interest to do as I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried so I started another chapter. Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for waiting! I know it's been awhile and I would have published earlier, I know it would have still been awhile even if I did, but I spent a week trying to figure out descriptions for navis, but I gave up and skipped it. Picture navis yourselves and use your imaginations! Now enjoy!**

I was very aware of the glaring contests that were going on between Lucas, Claus, and this blond boy on the other side of the room whenever the teacher's back was turned. My assumption was that this was Danny. He was had a sneer that reminded me of a jackal just like that one older boy who had bullied Enzan as a child. An animal that preys on anything smaller than itself. An aggressive scavenger really. Then came the throwing of minor items like erasers and balled up paper making the other kids glance over and duck on multiple occasions. The blond girl with the braid hissed that them to quit it a few times. The little war stopped for a minute or two before they were at it again.

"Mr. O'lair! Danny, Claus, and Lucas are distracting me again!" The girl complained rather loudly when a stray paper hit her in the back of the head.

The teacher sighed. "Boys can't you behave for one day?"

"Not with them." Danny huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"He started it." Lucas glared at Danny who gave him a smug smirk back.

"That is enough. This is the only warning you are going to get. If this continues you will be sitting in the hallway outside the principal's office and I will be forced to call your parents and document a report on the incident… Again. And we don't want that, do we?"

"No."

"Good. Now can you tell me why you're all arguing This time?"

"He's mean."

"They're annoying brats."

"Am not!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"How mature."

"Says the one who told me to shut up."

"Boys! Let's not start this again. Now Danny it's not nice to… nevermind. Lets make this simple. Take anymore of my time I will take some of yours. I'm sure you don't want to stay after school and clean up, right."

"No."

"Not a chance."

"Thought so. Now where was I?"

And so the lecture continued. The glaring went back and forth as usual, but they quit throwing things, thankfully. Time went by rather evenly and I ended up paying more attention to the teacher than Claus and his glaring war. Every once in awhile I'd glance at them to see if they had decided to pay attention to the material they were being taught, but that hope was in vain. When the bell rang the teacher left with a sigh of relief after telling everyone to be back by this time and to be safe and what not. It was more directed at the three who still hadn't severed their glares, but they didn't seem to notice. As soon as the door closed they were up with the rest of the class. Lunches were brought out, talking started up, others left the room. The minor chaos from this morning had reawakened. Lucas and Claus watched Danny leave the room with several others before they relaxed.

"Bout time."

"I'll show him. I'll wipe that smug look off his face, I will."

"I'd like to see that, but are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"He won't know what hit him. Burstman is going down, right Blues?"

He was grinning at me rather excitedly.

"I have to agree with, Lucas. This isn't a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a lot to NetBattling that-"

"But I Know we can beat him." He protested.

"How can you be certain when you have no experience?"

"I helped dad and Dashman with virus' once. Water is good against fire and fire against wood and stuff. I know stuff and things. I promise."

"Having knowledge is a good first step, however-"

"Well I couldn't take a next step at all without a navi, but now I have you."

"Don't you think that starting with simple virus' in the net would be a better idea first instead of jumping right into a battle with someone who has had a navi for a longer period of time?"

"Blues, come ooonnn. There's nothing to worry about. He's a rich arrogant snob and I know we can do this."

"This won't end well for either of us."

"Trust is a better next step than battle experience so trust me. We'll do fine."

I sighed and he grinned brightly. There was no way that I was going to talk him out of this. Why did I bother trying? I suppose this wouldn't be the first time that I've had to fight alone. It's been so long since I've had to, but I'd endure like I've always done.

* * *

I stayed silent as Claus and Lucas went about actively hunting down Danny. I was really hoping that they wouldn't find him, but I knew that even if they didn't find him now then they would find him later. This couldn't be avoided forever. So down a staircase and through many rooms they went. Asking various others of Danny's whereabouts. Then out to the little courtyard that the school surrounded they went. A single tall tree stood in its center and several benches were placed in around the area. Danny sat with several other students still holding that cocky smirk upon his features as he chatted on. The two boys were quickly out the door.

"Danny! I challenge you to a NetBattle!"

"Oh you want to start something?" He challenged as he stood up, the other two standing with him.

"I do. I Challenge you and you are going to lose."

"You're challenging me with That hunk of junk? Where'd you get that? From a trashcan?"

"Say that again when I beat you into the ground."

"Alright, brat, I accept your challenge. Just don't start crying when Burstman and I destroy your pathetic excuse for a navi."

And so it began and no sooner was a staring down the just as cocky Burstman. His smirk matched his operators and I stayed stoic as per usual.

"Ready for a beat down?" He pointed his blaster at me.

I chose to say nothing. There was nothing to gain from talking to him nor his operator. I didn't quite understand why Claus associated himself with Danny. He could easily avoid him and stay out of trouble in the process.

"Che. This is going to be easier than I thought if you're too damaged to even speak."

"Alright lets end this quick. Cannon battle chip in! Download!"

I was quick to jump back and evade. Burstman quickly gave chase with several shots that I evaded with practiced ease. I was thankful that he wasn't a tough opponent. I doubted that it would do much damage if it hit me, but I would prefer not taking any damage. Come on Claus. Don't freeze up. You're the one who was so confident in this.

"Shotgun battle chip in! Download!"

Jump back, spin to let one of the blasts ease by me so I wouldn't take damage. Land and prepare to dodge again. Hope Claus gives me something so I can hit him… Sidestep. Duck.

He drew in fast, but I had seen way faster. I kicked his blaster up before retreating to a safe distance. It was obvious that he was getting frustrated. Quite honestly so was I, though I would never admit it.

"Come on, Burstman! Hit him!"

"I'm trying!" He snapped back.

"Mini bomb battle chip in! Download!"

That was an easy dodge and using the blast as a smokescreen dashed forward and kicked his legs out from under him before he could shoot into the dark smoke. Another kick sent him falling back. Just enough time to put some more distance between us. This was pathetic. Not only could I not do any real damage without at least one chip, but he couldn't even hit me. This was going nowhere. Burstman pulled himself up with a growl.

"That's it. This is Over. Lock on battle chip in! Download! Cannon battle chip in! Download!"

So much for not taking any damage. If I evaded it would curve into me anyway. I crossed my arms in front of me to shield my face as I took a ready position. Impact in 2… 1...

"Barrier battle chip in! Download!"

The blast was taken by the shield allowing me to get out unscathed. Thank you, Claus… Just don't stop now.

"Sword battle chip in! Download!"

Finally. Something familiar. I raced forward ready to dispatch the navi. He fired at me and I easily evaded as I kept moving forward. His shots were sloppy and if I kept having to battle navis at this level I was going to be out of practice by the end of the week. Enzan was not going to be happy. One slash was all it took. I could hear Claus cheering as I slid to as stop. I slowly drew out of the battle position and let go of the data that had given me the welcomed blade. Then I returned to the PET.

"Take that! I told you, you weren't so great!"

"Not fair! You cheated!"

"I did not! We beat you fair and square!"

"Yours is overpowered! I bet your dad upgraded it somehow!"

"He did not! I bought him with my own money! You just suck!"

"What store would sell You a navi?!"

"What store would sell You a navi?!" Claus countered making the other boy give him a dark glare.

"Claus… we… we should get back to class." Lucas cut in after a second before grabbing his arm.

He pulled him away and left Danny behind with his friends who didn't seem the least bit concerned with what had just taken place.

"You know getting into another fist fight is going to get me in trouble too."

"I wasn't going to hit him."

"That's what you said last time."

"He insulted my sister."

"You don't have a sister."

"Well he shouldn't be insulting her anyway."

"You… nevermind. I'm not going to ask what's going on in your head. Just don't hit him, ok?"

"Only if he deserves it."

"Don't hit him at all. You won. Taught Danny a lesson. It was a great show. Be happy and forget it."

"Yeah we really showed him, huh? I can't wait to tell mom."

I sighed quietly.


End file.
